


I'll Be Here Until You Wake Up

by SamanthaCBlack18



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaCBlack18/pseuds/SamanthaCBlack18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a nightmare...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here Until You Wake Up

The room was dark. Little light came from the drawn curtains. The bluish halo reflected on the mirror on one side of the room. It reflected the double b e d that took up most of the space in the room,  with  the white sheets lying half on the floor. 

The air is still, no sound can be heard, until a painful low moan escaped from the lips of the person lying in bed. The person rolled distressed. Light fell on his arm, reflecting like on  a mirror. More pained and desperate sounds slipped  the man throat. 

The sliding door to the room opened revealing the tall muscular frame of another man. As soon as he heard the anguished noises, he sighed, calling softly out to the other man. 

“Oh, Bucky…”

The other man did not react, still lost in his nightmares. Steve knew that there wasn’t much he could do to help him out. It wasn’t the first time and surely it wouldn’t be the last. 

He approached the bed carefully. “Bucky,” he called out again, a bit louder. 

James rolled again on the bed, away from Steve. 

“Buck, buddy, come on, wake up. It’s just a nightmare.” Steve murmured again calmly, trying to get the other man's attention. 

He sat on the edge of the mattress, quite far from the silhouette of Bucky. He was  still a soldier: there was no way of predicting how he would react when he would wake. 

“James... Bucky, Buck. It’s just a dream,” He reached slowly with his hand to one of his feet, caressing it lightly. 

Instantly Bucky jerked awake, reacting hastily, he grabbed Steve wrist jerking it away from himself. He then kne lt  forcing Steve to roll on his belly holding his wrist in an uncomfortable position until he had him pinned down.

“Bucky! It’s me! It’s me! Steve! Bucky!” He cried out. 

James opened his eyes wide. He  had done it again: he  had  attacked Steve. He was crazy. He was  _berserk_ . He was… 

He let the other man go, scrambled off the bed, retreating to the corner of the room. He let himself slide to the floor with his knees held tight between his arms and his head buried in them. 

_That arm. It was all that damn arm fault. He loved Steve. He was his everything and yet he kept hurting him, again and again._

He started rocking. _Forward and backward. Forward and backward. Forward and backward. Forward and backward. Forward and backward. Forward and backward. Forward and backward._ _Forward and backward. Forward and backward. Forward and backward. Forward and backward._

Steve jumped off the bed, he rushed to Bucky’s side. He  knelt there, not knowing what to do. 

“Bucky, no, it’s alright! You didn’t hurt me. Remember, you can’t hurt me any more.” Steve tentatively reached to his right shoulder, they both needed the skin contact. “I’m alright, we are alright, you are alright.” He went on rambling. “It’s fine. It’s totally fine. Nothing happened.” Bucky slowly stopped rocking leaning imperceptibly against Steve’s hand. Steve moved slowly his hand to cup his neck, Bucky’s head emerged from his hideout just a little. Steve took that as a positive sign and decided to try to hug the other man one-harmed. 

They both stayed silent in that awkward position for a couple of minutes. Then Bucky slowly started to release his tight grip around his knees,  emerging slowly from his protective ball. 

“It’s alright. I’m here Bucky.” Steve hummed in the other man’s hair. 

Finally, James let go of his legs and encircled Steve torso, burying his head in his neck. Steve engulfed him in his strong arms letting himself sit near him. 

“Don’t worry. It’s all gone. I’m here. Don’t make a sound. You hear me? You don’t have to tell me anything. If you want, I’m here to listen, but you don’t have to. I’m here.” Steve was mumbling many nonsensical words in his ear. He needed him to be all right. He had his Bucky back and he was not losing him to his past. 

Bucky started sobbing, letting go of all the hurt, all the pain and all of his fear. He was safe.  _He felt safe_ . There, in Steve arms, he was safe. 

Steve kissed his forehead. Finally Bucky looked up, meeting Steve worried eyes. “I’m sorry,” he blurted out in a broken voice. Steve smiled relieved, he was fine and he was talking again, sooner than last time too. “Nothing to be sorry for Bucks. Come on, do you wanna go back to bed?” He answered smiling. Bucky nodded. 

They got up helping each other and walked to the bed dropping down there. Steve dragged himself over to the head and then realized the covers were all on the floor. He bent over the edge trying to get them back on; when he straightened, he noticed that Bucky hadn’t moved from the place he had sat. 

“Buck, come here.” 

The Winter Soldier turned his head to look at him nodded and crawled towards Steve and lied down. Steve covered them both and stretched his left arm, “Come on here,” he softly invited him and Bucky hurried to curl up against his side.  "I'll be here until you wake up.” Steve promised kissing one last time Bucky's forehead, while the other man surrendered to sleep once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and was not sure if I really liked how it ended, but reading it again today looked quite perfect. Let me know what you think! 
> 
> A/N: Maybe Bucky is a bit OOC, but I'm not really sure since we saw so little of him in the movies...


End file.
